1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a remote vehicle starter which can remotely start vehicles which have a standard transmission.
2. Discussion of the Background
Remote vehicle starters are known. A remote vehicle starter is a device which allows an operator to start a vehicle without having to turn the ignition key, and normally by a remote control key-chain type transmitter. In one typical use, an operator of a remote vehicle starter will remotely start the vehicle on a cold day to allow the vehicle to become warmed up prior to the operator actually having to go inside the vehicle. A remote vehicle starter can also be used any other time that an operator wishes to pre-start a vehicle prior to the operator arriving at the vehicle.
One of the requirements with conventional remote vehicles starters is that conventional remote vehicles starters must be installed on automatic transmission vehicles so that in the event that the vehicle is left out of park, the vehicle cannot be remotely started. That is, conventionally a remote vehicle starter can be installed only on an automatic transmission vehicle because if it is attempted to remotely start the automatic transmission vehicle when the automatic transmission vehicle is out of park, the automatic transmission vehicle will not start, because automatic transmission vehicles do not start out of park.
However, standard transmission vehicles do not afford this luxury of automatic transmission vehicles in that a standard transmission vehicle will start and possible lunge forward if it is started out of park. That is, if a remote vehicle starter is installed on a standard transmission vehicle, and the standard transmission vehicle is not left in neutral, then when the operator attempts to remotely start this standard transmission vehicle the standard transmission vehicle will start and may lunge forward or drive as it is starting. As a result, conventional remote vehicle starters can not be installed on standard transmission vehicles. In this way there is a significant drawback in that conventional remote vehicle starter systems cannot be installed in standard transmission vehicles.